Leopold Zola (Earth-616)
After one year of traveling with Cap he appeared to have aged quite a bit, possibly being a toddler when one year prior he was a baby, suggesting he ages quickly or that time flows differently in Dimension Z. He and Cap were captured by the locals of the dimension, the Phrox, and were sent to be executed because they were thought to be servants of Zola. Ian was put on a chopping block, but Cap was able to break free of his shackles and managed to save Ian, but he was quickly struck down by the tribe's leader. However, a member of the tribe took pity on them and begged their leader to let them live, saying Cap does not serve Zola because he has seen him fight his minions, shortly before they captured them for trespassing. Their leader grudgingly agrees to let them live. Eleven years later he and Cap are still trapped in Dimension Z. After a battle, between Captain America and Ian against Zola's army and daughter, Jet Black, Captain America was blasted off a cliff and Jet Black brought Ian to Zola. Zola did not know Captain America kept Ian in his care rather than killing him. Ian refused to serve Zola, but was brainwashed to hate Cap and love the will of Zola. After long struggle, Captain America succeeds in braking Ian's terrible brainwash as well. Finally realizing that Cap is the good one and Zola only wants to conquer. But during this reunion, Ian is shot through the throat by the newly arrived Sharon Carter, thinking Ian was a threat to Cap. Ian fell into Zola's bio-mass tank, which contained the same material Zola used to make him which was coded to regenerate, and healed Ian from Sharon's attack. After Cap and Jet Black leave Dimension Z, he acquired Captain Zolandia's shield and began leading the Phrox against Zola's Mutates along with Sharon, who raised him like a mother. Legends of him have grown; and he became known as a man with no name, no face, no home and only known as a Nomad. During one of their raids at Zola's fortress, Sharon apparently died, but was captured. Nomad later resurfaced in search of his adopted father so that they could stop Zola and his invasion army from conquering New York City. After a brief fight with some members of the Avengers, Nomad was able to get to the now depowered and aged Rogers to let him know that he was alive and warn them of Zola's plan to invade from Dimension Z. Steve dispatched Nomad along with Thor, Iron Man and the Hulk to deal with the mutates. Easily defeating the first wave, they were then confronted by Zola's hyper-mutate team the Unvengers. Then, after Falcon saved New York from Arnim Zola's bomb, Ian saw his sister, Jet Zola, being accused by Sharon: for Agent Carter Jet complotted with his father about exploiting Steve Rogers impairment and then stole the Avengers' DNA to create the Unvengers. Offended by Sharon's words, Jet decided to get back to his father side. Ian tried to convince her that she was making a terrible mistake, saying to stay with him and build a new life, but Jet was too much hurt and declined his offer. All-New Captain America Ian Zola, now under the name of Nomad, started to work with the new Captain America Sam Wilson. The brand new Cap first mission was neutralize a new Hydra basement that Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter discovered. There, after Sam defeated an Hydra agent, the new Captain missed a shield throw. Another Hydra agent picked it up, throwing it right on the face of another Hydra member. This guy revealed to be Ian himself, undercover. Ian commented the poor throw of Sam as the demonstration that Wilson wasn't the most adapt to become the new Captain, but he himself was the better candidate. Sam answered that Steve had his reasons to choose him, but Ian wasn't agree, saying it was only a matter of age and not of talent. Going on with the mission, the two tried to free an unknown kid that was drained of his blood by a gigantic machine for an unknown purpose. The machine was defended by Batroc the Leaper, that engaged a fight with Cap, nearly killing Sam Wilson. Ian saved Captain America, apparently killing the mercenary in the process. Wilson was furious with Ian, telling him that there's always a better way to do things. Ian answered that in Zolandia, where he was raised, you first worry about saving your friends, and after it you think what's the better way to neutralize your enemy. Then, the couple took the mysterious kid and ran away, going up with an elevator and reaching Floor B. There, many different of Captain America's enemies were waiting for him. Ian and Sam engaged a difficult battle with every new Hydra agent there. With the priority of saving the mysterious kid, Ian told Cap to leave with him, while he was going to handle the whole thing. Cap did what Nomad told him, with Crossbones following him, and Zemo revealing that the blood Hydra needed was Ian's one. While flying, the kid's name was discovered, being Lucas. The young boy then told Wilson that they're in Bagalia, a nation run by criminals. Then, Sam revealed that they were teleported by the elevator they took while they were in Ecuador's Hydra Basement. Lucas was revealed to not be a Hydra prisoner, but one of Hydra's agents. He shot Wilson and returned back to Baron Zemo. Back to Zemo's castle, Ian was trapped and there Zemo told him the whole truth: after the Terrigen Mist came to Earth, creating new Inhumans, Hydra started to search them trying to make them their agents. When they found Lucas, they analyzed his blood, discovering it contained a toxin capable of sterilizing human beings. After developing an antidote and dispersing it to every Hydra agent across the world, they were ready to spread Lucas' blood across the globe so they could begin the great leveling. Then Ian asked Zemo why was the Baron telling him the whole plan, with Zemo answering that he was doing it because he wouldn't be able to stop it, cutting his throat next. Then Zemo photographed a dead Ian with the intention of sending the photo to Ian's father Steve Rogers. After Sam thwarted Zemo's plans to release fleas infected with Lucas' blood upon the world, Zemo was ready to strike him with his sword, but Ian struck Zemo first, buying Sam enough time to save Lucas' life as he was piloting a damaged aircraft that was going to fall. While fighting Ian, Zemo contacted Taskmaster, as he was Hydra's last operative standing, only to learn he was being paid a whole lot more of money than Zemo was going to pay him by Misty Knight to not launch the pod containing Lucas' blood into the atmosphere. Then Zemo was knocked out by Cap who asked how Ian had survived. Ian explained it was something to do with the bio-gel Zola made him with, as long as he has a supply of it within his armor, his body will fix itself, later claiming he discovered it when he fell into a vat of the bio-gel after being shot in the neck by his mom. After telling Sam Hydra's contingency plan to spread Ian's blood worldwide (in which Baron Blood, who drank a lot of Lucas' blood, was going to self-detonate in the atmosphere), they both went to take the Infinite Elevator to France but were abruptly attacked by Batroc who survived his fall. Ian stayed behind to deal with him as Sam went to deal with Baron Blood. After defeating Batroc, Ian turned his attention to an already recovered Zemo. They fought viciously, the battle ending with Zemo hitting Ian with his own Horde Crusher, stunning him temporarily. As Zemo was about to push the button to detonate Baron Blood, Ian threw Zemo's sword into his back, mortally wounding him. Ian watched as Zemo crawled on the floor, bleeding to the death, saying that sometimes doing the right thing means killing the necessary people, which Zemo agreed. Then, the Hydra base they were in self-destructed itself. If Ian survived it or not is yet to be seen. | Powers = | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Ian is a skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant. He received training from his adopted father Captain America (Steve Rogers) in multiple martial arts, and acrobatics. * Skilled Shield Fighter: Ian is proficient with his father's shield. He is able to throw it with near perfect aim striking multiple targets in a single throw and achieving a boomerang-like return after throwing it at single person or object. * Skilled Acrobat: He is an Olympic level athlete and acrobat capable of many difficult acrobatic feats. * Peak Human Conditioning: Has shown Olympic to possibly peak human level strength, agility, endurance, dexterity, metabolism, longevity, sensory systems, etc. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Horde Crusher Formerly: Captain America's Shield | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Humans Category:Rogers Family Category:Zola Family Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Regeneration Category:Ian Zola (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Acrobats